Promotions
by CloudsOfHindrance
Summary: The Titans are growing up and they are being tested for bigger and better things. JLATT crossover. RAVROB Your pairing flames will only humor me and encourage me further.
1. Assigning Teams

**Disclaimer: I can't find the Teen Titans in my room, so I have either lost 'em or never had 'em.**

Both Teen Titan groups were at the Justice League base awaiting orders. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Mas y Menos were enjoying the view of the earth and its surrounding heavenly bodies. The remaining adult heroes were engaging in small talk, mostly in pairs. The only two not conversing were Raven and Robin, or preferably for them, Falcon and Nightwing.

Standing to herself, Falcon's arms were folded tightly against her bare stomach under her now black cloak. The empath, along with her fellow bird, had changed their appearances. Her black spandex leotard was now a blue tank top with a falcon flying diagonally across it and leather pants (black of course). The only thing the same about their introvert was that she was indeed still an introvert, and her amethyst eyes, and the color of her hair which had lengthened to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her cloak was only worn during special occasions and this was indeed one of them. Nightwing was now the hero that Starfire had met twenty years into the future. The team was shocked when he had made the transition for it was only six years since the Tamaranian's time travel but they assumed that because Robin had been informed of his change before his time it happened before it should have as well.

As for the reason the superheroes were gathered, the five Justice League members-Batman, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Zatanna- had thought it was time for them to initiate testing. All of the Titans were now or over twenty and had proven themselves to move on the next level. Before they had agreed however, all candidates were told that everyone would not become members. Only the top five would be accepted and the rest would remain Titans. All eagerly accepted and were shipped to

That brings us to the present where the "testers" had left the potentials in the main room to decide how they would be accepted. After a long thirty minutes, Batman, Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman emerged with a pouting Zatanna trailing behind.

"Attention Titans!" Superman's booming voice frightened Beast Boy, making him jump. "We're going to split you up into pairs and one of us will be looking over you. This testing period will last four weeks and you will be living here during this time. Your cities will be protected by the other JLA members. Mas y Menos are with Zatanna, Bumblebee and Speedy are with Wonder Woman, Beast Boy and Starfire are with Flash, Cyborg and Aqualad are with me, (can u not see where I'm goin' with this?) and Falcon and Nightwing are with Batman. Training starts at EXACTLY seven-" he pointed at Beast Boy, "-in the morning. Your curfews are at twelve."

"Curfews?" Over half of the group shouted.

"Yes, curfews. You won't be leaving the base anyway." With that, Superman turned and left promptly followed by Wonder Woman.

Raven (I'm gonna call her raven in my narratives) levitated to Nightwing and he grinned at her. She hated when he smiled like that, especially because she was now a head shorter than him. It seemed condescending yet playful.

"So we have to work together now, huh?" She asked softly. It had accumulated that she no longer monotoned during conversations with him. It didn't go unnoted between the two. He had asked her to lighten up once in their late-night talks and she did, but only with him.

"Yeah. Hope you're good in your sparring."

"Why?" She quirked an eyebrow. Surely the boy wonder did not know something she did not.

"With Bats as our… leader, he's probably going to have us doing a lot of hand to hand combat."

"Oh… I feel sorry for you then. I'm not as fragile as I look." Raven often took blows to his ego as much as she could. A fetal attempt to deflate it. It did not seem to discourage Nightwing as he moved closer to her and was just inches from her face.

"I know that, little bird. Maybe we can put it to the test." They often flirted this way in the presence of their peers and it was long ago deemed insignificant in their eyes. The team was sure that nothing was going on behind closed doors with their darkest teammates and were even more sure after Cyborg pulled his big-brother threats out of the bag after he found them too close for comfort one morning on the roof. Not kissing, but seemed that not even an old man's hair could get between them.

"I'm not intimidated by you, Richard." Raven purred and poked him in the lean muscle that was his chest. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly.

"I didn't say you had to be. Well… not so much that you quiver in my company. Or are you already quivering?" Nightwing was most likely the only person in the entire universe that withstand that icy glare, laugh, and still remain vertical or alive for that matter. The dark goddess rolled her eyes in mocking aggravation and tried to free her hand from his grasp but it only tightened his grip. At this time, Mas y Menos and Beast Boy took the opportunity the silent lapse presented to "aaaaaawwwwwww….". Normally, any other two people that were not publicly involved would have broken apart so quickly their heads would be left spinning but the birds smiled at each other and stepped away slowly. The caped crusader glided over to the "couple of the hour", who were desperately trying to avoid the sparks flying from Cyborg's teeth.

"You two will be in each other's company for the next month. I'd advise that this behavior stops before we begin training in the morning." The Batman's tone could only rival Raven's and said bird wanted to comment so badly.

'What behavior, you underwear-wearin'-on-the-wrong-side flying mammal?' For some reason, Raven held a strong disliking for the Dark Knight ever since they met in Gotham when she asked for his help to defeat Trigon; pre-Titans of course.

"Yes. Isn't it very unlikely for demons to be so open with their feelings?" Zatanna insulted lazily. Before the temperamental witch could retort or even step forward, Nightwing put an arm in front of her abdomen which, surprisingly for all, halted her.

"It won't happen Bats…I mean, sir. And Zatanna, please keep such comments to yourself in the future." Nightwing didn't swagger even as the magician stared at him incredibly. "I am asking you nicely…ma'am."

Zatanna seemed to ignore his supplication and soon after left the room. Raven's foot began to tap repeatedly as she passed and her jaw clenched. She knew it would not make a good impression if she severely disfigured one of the JLA members so she settled for closing her amethyst eyes and repeating her mantra. It was no longer necessary seeing as Raven had succeeded in mastering her control a few years ago but it brought solace to her emotions. Flash was leaning back leisurely in a chair at the main console very amused. With a magician and a witch butting heads for the next four weeks, it will be a very entertaining show for him. It was very uncharacteristic that he had remained silent during the whole fiasco but he bit his tongue in order to release a witty comment at the perfect moment.

'This is going to be a very difficult four weeks.'

A/N: I hope this is an original plot because it has taken me five weeks to come up with this short piece of…

Anyway, should I continue or have I wasted my time?

**A writer who gets their high off reviews,**

** BirdsOnTheBrain**


	2. Tripping At The Beginning

A/N: I'm updating so quickly because today was a 'sit-on-your-ass-and-do-nothing-day' at school and I've gotten 7 reviews, two of which came from writers that were on my Adore But Wouldn't Give Me The Time Of Day List on my profile: Alena-Chan and Tecna.

To answer your question and my comments:

Tecna: Thank you so much! The game between Raven and Robin can be interpreted in many ways. They could be just flirting or there really could be a secret relationship. (even though I'm not revealing that for a few chapters)

Alena-chan: I don't like Zatanna either, therefore she won't be portrayed as a 'loved' character.

ravenslair: Thanks and here's your update.

wink murder: That's nice that you said it was a good start but let's see how the plot works out, shall we?

AuroraMikayla: That's what I was going for. I chose Falcon because it's my fav. bird besides the phoenix and I think Phoenix is a more of a name for a pyrokinetic.

cranberry: Is this soon enough? Thanks by the way.

StRaWbErRy: I hope I can keep this up. You have my gratitude.

muttz: You're so nice! You were my first reviewer. It really made my day.

So… let's start this show.

Chapter 2: Tripping At The Beginning

Raven was meditating on the observation deck, or so it seemed. She was reaching out with her soul-self throughout the stars and planets. Just because she could not leave this rook in the sky physically did not mean she could not enjoy the wonders of space. The endless darkness symbolized for her the boundless limitations supplied for everything and everyone. Even a 'demon' like herself, as Zatanna so kindly stated, could ponder the simplicity of space, life, death, light… and often darkness. Not the thing you get when you forget to pay the electricity bill or when the sun sets. The darkness that was probably the most powerful thing in her eyes and at times the most hated. In the dark, there's nothing but at the same time… there could be anything lurking in its depths. The mystery it holds beckons even the purest souls albeit by curiosity or by being dragged along for the ride.

She heard jingling in the back of her mind, alerting her that the presence of someone was near her physical body. The mystical raven, camouflaged by the air around it, sped back to the JLA headquarters.

The feeling of rejoining her soul to its proper haven was always exhilarating. It was like breathing fresh air after being dropped to the bottom of the ocean.

"You can't sneak up on me, Richard." Raven mumbled loud enough for him to hear and stop dead in his tracks.

"I will one day though, Rachel." Nightwing's playful mockery always got under her defenses. Everyone else's were just ignored or if they were bad enough, that someone would not walk away unscathed. But with him, she always went along with it. Taking blows to each other's pride was a game they often played with each other and no one else.

"It's 11:45. Time to turn in." He stared at her levitating back. At first, he thought she was considering breaking curfew but that theory was proven inaccurate.

"It may take some fifteen minutes to get to their quarters, but I am more swift than the Boy Blunder. In most areas, anyway."

He could see her smirking through the reflection of the glass and until a few months ago he would have never known her to be so cocky.

"I'm not a boy any longer. I think I've proven that many times to you before." Nightwing received most of the reaction he hoped for. Raven came down from her lotus position but still did not turn around.

"You did? I wasn't aware. I was probably daydreaming because of the boredom it initiated." In seconds, her body was smashed between the glass and his own. If she was shocked, she surely did not show it.

"Am I boring you now?" His belt was pressing into her stomach and her breathing deepened in a vain attempt to slow down her heart beat. Raven yawned and ruffled his hair.

"Just a little bit."

"Hey lovebirds!"

Raven rolled her eyes at the use of that cliché which was used so many times by their teammates back on earth. Nightwing turned his head as far as he could while remaining pressed firmly against Raven.

"If you could discontinue your grinding, you would see its time to your separate rooms." Flash was giving the serious tone a try but couldn't help but grin at them. The two most responsible potentials were acting as if they were under the bleachers at J.C. High.

Nightwing nodded and turned back to Raven.

"I guess I'll inspire you later."

"You can try, blunder." She bucked against him without warning and he stumbled back. He would have fallen if it had not been for her hand that caught the back of his neck. Raven yanked him upright and vanished soon after. Nightwing smiled at where she was before and pushed away from the glass. As he made his way off the deck, Flash was still grinning at him.

"Are you two together because that seemed like a very close mo-"

"Good night, Flash." Nightwing disappeared leaving a puzzled speedster behind.

6:45 The Kitchen

The kitchen was filled with chaos. Most of the Titans were choking down breakfast or getting in a few more minutes of beauty sleep on the counter. Nightwing and Speedy were almost coming to blows over coffee. Speedy, with bow in hand, was arguing that he made the coffee and he should have the last cup. Nightwing was not a morning person, hence the name and the escalating conflict.

"You want the coffee?" The former boy wonder asked nicely.

"Is that not what we're arguing about?" Speedy shouted with his free hand extended, waiting for the cup.

"You sure, you-"

"Are you freakin' deaf!"

Nightwing stopped questioning and now had a devilish smile spreading across his masked face. He licked the entire edge of the mug childishly and handed it to the screaming archer.

"Here you go."

Speedy snatched the mug, avoiding the rim carefully, and poured the contents down the sink. That set it off between the two warriors and somehow the coffee-maker was tossed to the linoleum floor.

Raven and Cyborg watched the battlefield, observing the combat. Cyborg had been up since 5:30 thanks to his alarm programming and Raven always woke with the first conscious mind if not awake already. A consequence of her empathic abilities.

Starfire was lightly snoring with her head resting on folded arms lying on the counter. The changeling's head was on her shoulder, drool trickling from the corner of his mouth. He would constantly slip off her slender frame until it finally hit the marble top with a hollow "thud". Cyborg winced, feeling his pain, but Beast Boy didn't even budge. The only thing that resulted was that his snoring became louder.

Aqualad was attempting to be a translator between Mas y Menos and Bumblebee but his actions were futile for the trio were arguing back and forth without him. With the speed twins yelling their native language and Bee shouting English, words like "little brats, mini-bastards, perra, and es culpa suya" were all that leaked through.

Their trainers emerged now. All of them with stoic expressions and military-like postures. Everyone fell silent and Starfire's and Beast Boy's snores were the only sounds piercing through the air. Flash's shoulders heaved from hidden shakes of laughter and Wonder Woman's stare ended it abruptly. Superman stepped forward.

"Today is devoted for ranking orders. We will all be together in the simulation room. You will still take orders from your leaders and remain in you pairs. Follow us… silently so our youngest candidates can continue their naps." Superman allowed a small smile and they all knew there would be punishment for the princess and shape shifter-whose head had drifted back to her shoulder-as well as those who tried to wake them. The Titans filed past the two and only a few felt sympathy, but not enough to disobey orders. Before the door slammed, they heard Beast Boy's body hit the floor and a subsequent "ow!" directly after.

Okay… another chapter. Please tell me if it sucked. Sniffs… I can take it…sob…  
Seriously though, constructive criticism is always welcome. Next update in a few days.

A writer who gets her high off your reviews,

BirdsOnTheBrain 


	3. Pissin' Off The Wrong Demoness

**Disclaimer: All I have in my pockets is two cents… that's enough to assume what I do or don't own.**

**I'm updating! I've gotten a lot of reviews saying they want me to update and for the moment I was concentrating on Training School but I'm writing this chapter anyway. Enjoy! (as much as possible)**

* * *

**Hologram Room**

"You will be demonstrating your abilities to rely on your partner and use each other's strengths in battle. Your effort will be graded." Zatanna informed the Titans. Beast Boy and Starfire burst into the Simulation Room, dejection spreading across their faces. The Tamaranian mumbled sincere apologies while the vegetarian attempted to hide his frame behind her more slender one. The JLA trainers all looked to Flash for they were his responsibility.

"Um…" Beast Boy was at a loss for words, but soon came to the conclusion that with Flash as their overseer, their punishment would not be severe.

"For being late, you grade is automatically dropped three levels." Wonder Woman clarified. Beast Boy's mouth hung open for several seconds until Starfire bobbed away with her chin pressed against her collarbone.

Zatanna waved her hand in the air and the room was illuminated. Although, after their eyes had adjusted, it was more like a box. With no markings or objects located anywhere, it seemed they were all in solitary confinement.

"Everyone else will be in the observation room." Batman nodded towards the ceiling and in the top left corner was a smaller cube with a rectangular viewing window.

"That wasn't there a second ago." Bumblebee whispered to Aqualad and he nodded silently.

"If you do not score the appropriate marks, I'm afraid you will be eliminated." Flash said suddenly and every jaw dropped. It was just the first day and someone would be going home. Someone would lose out on their dream. It didn't seem fair at all.

"We're going in alphabetical order of team captains. That means Batman's teamis up first." Zatanna smirked and Raven returned her smile for a millisecond and returned to her stoic expression. The magician quirked an eyebrow and Raven stood her ground. Nightwing noticed the interaction between the two and had to stop it before an injury occurred.

"Do we start immediately?" He asked, receiving no one's attention except the Amazonian goddess.

"Yes, you start now. Good luck." Wonder Woman and her fellow testers started for the area under the observation room and the others curiously followed. Batman looked back to his group which could probably be interpreted as: 'Don't mess up.' When the mass was collected, lines of light formed around them on the floor in a square and they were lifted safely to the deck, except for Beast Boy, who stumbled off and was caught by Superman.

"You ready?"

"I always am." Raven responded meekly. She seemed to be shut off from the world. Her amethyst orbs were covered in deep concentration. The floor shifted without warning and the pair were enveloped in darkness.

'If you need me, I'm here.'

At first he was startled from the sudden sound of Raven's voice in his mind, but they had been here before, in this situation. She had been in his mind, seen through his eyes so many years ago, and now that bond they had created was strengthened. Flashes of a tall, slender woman with dark hair and monks surrounding her, a white-haired, red-skinneddemon twice the size of the world's tallest skyscraper, and him… as Robin and then as the dark vigilante he had transformed into, all sped by his eyes. They both could use the advantages of the link. But how long was its list of abilities?

The light slowly faded in again to reveal a rough terrain. Above them was a blood red sky blending in with the gray horizon. There were many faults on the surface and human bones. It looked as if nothing could thrive on this place. To Raven, it was vaguely familiar. Probably a copy of a dimension that were catalogued in the tomes of Azarath.

"You are on a simulation of Kranstal. A deserted dimension in the Uron galaxy." Batman spoke over the intercom, and suddenly was gone as quickly as it had come.

'Gee, that was a lot of useful information.' Nightwing thought sarcastically.

'I've heard of this place. It is… odd that they have such details on it. It is information that one can only get from the historians that used to live here.' Raven reached for a rock nearby and it was cold to the touch.

'Do you know what we can expect?'

'If their illusion is anything like the reality, be prepared for the worst.'

Nightwing felt something move behind them, and through their link Raven did as well, but before they could react they were struck across their backs. Nightwing twisted around and landed in a crouch, facing their assailant while Raven stopped herself just inches from the ground. She swung around and almost puked the chamomile tea she had for breakfast.

'I normally love it when I'm right.' The empath and her partner prepared for attack from the abomination that was at least two feet taller than Cyborg. Its flesh resembled stale chocolate pudding that was dripping from its skeleton. There were no eyes, no nostrils, no mouth, just indentures where they should be. Its arms ended in slimy versions of sledgehammers before mutating back into long, pointy phalanges.

The monster charged with unnatural speed and Raven took off into the air, attacking with boulders that scattered the plain as the former boy wonder hacked away at their opponent with his bo-staff below.

At first, the dynamic duo were in control of the battle until it roared and an orange mucus-like substance began oozing from the holes in its skin. The goo splattered with every move it made; consequently, it covered the pair. The slime tickled their skin through their uniforms but the sensation was disregarded as they continued to fight. Wisps of smoke started rising from the material of their suits and minute holes were forming.

Nightwing was halfway through a vertical slash when his extremities began burning intensely. He fell to the ground, trying to wipe off the substance but it clung to him stubbornly. Raven was still going, fighting through the pain with her contaminated cloak crumpled in a heap under her. She kept the monster's attention, waiting for her partner to recover but when his pain started to intensify her own, she summoned as much power as possible and hurled their adversary into one of the faults.

The telepath dove down and flew to his side. She was frantically trying to clean off his skin but the burning only increased in her hands. Most of the chemical was lying on the ground after Raven, in a sudden burst of impatience, used her mind to separate it from him and small bits still remained.

Their 'test' had climbed its way up and was dashing towards them. Raven barely had enough notice to create a dome of dark matter to protect them. The shield cracked as it and the monster collided heavily but the purple-haired mage managed to reinforce it.

'Fight through the pain, Richard. Remember it is only a test. It isn't real.'

'Like hell, it isn't real!' Nightwing shouted in frustration.

'Calm down. This is nothing but a simulation. It's your pain, your mind, your ambition to win. Get up!' Raven thought to him logically but time was going out because with the burns and the monster banging on the dome was breaking her concentration. The loud thuds the creature was making were irritating her to no end and her normal, eerie white glow brightened in her eyes. In an instant, the shield tripled in size, tossing their test on its back.

'Richard, shut off your mind. It shouldn't be too hard for you to do.' The spell caster mocked despite that they were in the midst of a pretty difficult situation. He smirked back at her and she knew that look. It said that she'd be paying for that comment later. Nightwing pushed himself up, taking Raven's hand and pulling her up as well.

'How about a plan, partner?' She asked, seeing the monster get back on its feet.

'Use the banishment spell you used on Beast Boy that time at breakfast.'

'I'll need time.'

'I'm the master of providing time.' He sprinted towards the creature, leaving Raven to perform her spell.

'More like the master of wasting it.' She commented and it wasn't long before she heard: 'I heard that, Rachel.'

Nightwing was careful to avoid the slime as he attacked evasively. (I think I used that wrong.) The monster was fast but soon its movements became predictable for him. Flip, dodge, slash, flip, dodge, slash, had been proven useful for the Titans' leader and it was now his pattern. Every so often, he would look back to see Raven muttering with a blue glow flaming from her hands. She seemed… ethereal and so peaceful in battle that it was astounding. He wondered how she could be so comfortable when she was fighting for her life. Suddenly, her words were being shouted.

"Ah'kum, shalrakin, fumpar, elusha, CRENSTA!"

Nightwing jumped to his left to avoid the blue sphere that hurled itself into the fighting glob. A hole formed in its abdomen and it didn't seem to work until the hole began to suck in the rest of its flesh, then its skeleton, and finally it was gone. All that was left was the hole which was rotating slowly in midair.

Richard strolled over to Raven, as if the last ten minutes hadn't occurred, and smiled. She rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively into the air and the hole disappeared. Her lavender locks were partially covering her face and he raised a hand to tuck them behind her pale ear. He placed his hand on her cheek that was still flushed from the fight.

"I shouldn't ask you since I did most of the difficult work but… are you alright?"

"**I** banished the monster and half of the time you were in such **intolerable** pain that you couldn't get off your ass and **you** did most of the difficult work?" Raven stated sarcastically.

"Yeah…you're okay." The room darkened again and they were back in the bare cube.

"Join us up here, please." It was Batman again.

"Let's go see how high we scored, shall we?" Nightwing grabbed her hand and pulled her to the platform.

"You're too cocky for your own good." The sorceress folded her arms across her stomach and looked up at him as the floor elevated them.

"You know it." He whispered when they had reached the deck.

"You could have done better from what I observed. That should have been completed much more quickly." The Dark Knight said immediately. Nightwing knew more than to expect praise but…damn, they had no idea what they were fighting AND had gotten injured in the process.

'Shoulda, coulda, woulda. We did good considering, you jackass.' Raven thought and Nightwing had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at her temper.

"And?" She continued out loud.

"Her reactions were slow and he did okay in my opinion." Zatanna added her input.

"Your opinion was not asked for….oh, I forgot….ma'am." Raven got a few shocked expressions tossed her way and also a few snickers.

"But I decided to give it anyway, Falcon, because I am your superior."

"In what ways do you assume so?" Raven asked in a WAY too deadly voice.

"That's enough. Your scores are as follows: 8 in strategy, 9 in synchronization, 8 in timing, 10 in teamwork, and 7 in speed. Your average score is 8.4. Good work. This is all you'll be doing today so go to the med hall and get yourselves checked out." Wonder Woman instructed and Raven shook her head.

"That won't be necessary. Can we not watch everyone else be tested?" She asked, knowing that her healing powers would be all they would need.

"No. I advise…demand that you be healed now because the toxin you were exposed to causes infection." Batman said sternly and saw Zatanna staring at the empath with hatred in her eyes. Somehow, the Caped Crusader knew that someway, sometime, one of them would start a fight that would end in disaster. The birds nodded and exited after Raven sent one more glare to the magician.

* * *

Richard was lying on his back on his bed, almost completely bare except for the towel tied around his waist. He had just gotten out of the shower, making sure to rid his body of anyforgotten goo, and Raven had her hands on his chest, the normal light blue glow radiating from them. 

Her eyes were closed, her brows knitted together in a frown. He knew she was still angry about her conflict with Zatanna. Ever since the two had met, hostility was **promised** between them. There was an unspoken hatred and no one ever knew why, unless you were the man to which the telepath told everything to. Raven's delicate hands slid from his form and she fell back onto the bed with a frustrated groan.

"Rae-"

"I'm fine, Richard." She cut him off, already knowing his question.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that."

"You had better. I hate her, she hates me. I'm bound to hold a little antipathy for the woman. It's nothing and nothing **means** nothing. So drop it, please."

He sat up and stared at her even though she refused to break her gaze with the ceiling.

"Stop looking at me, Rich." There it was, the 'Rich.' The name she used when she was hiding something. She was unaware that she said it at times. He didn't know why she even bothered to keep these from him. It only took a few minutes of bugging her and she cracked.

"I don't feel like blinding you right now so if you could please pluck your eyes out of their sockets, I'd be much obliged." Raven threatened but he still kept his eyes where they were and had no intent of plucking nor moving them any time soon.

"Damn it all! What do you wish for me to say, huh Richard? What do you want me to do so that you'll get off my back?" Screaming was another thing she did when attempting to throw him off course.

"I want you to say that it still bothers you when someone holds it against that you're half-demon." Nightwing replied without hesitation. At times the woman could really scare people, him for example, but the glare he was receiving slowly dissipated as she admitted it.

"Fine. It does a little. You happy?" She sat up to hug her knees and look him directly in the eye.

"Yes, I am. Saying it makes you feel better."

"You sound like a shrink."

"Of all the people in the world, you need one the most." The tension was gone again with so little words and was replaced with their playful tones.

"This coming from the man who puts on black tights and a mask and jumps from rooftop to rooftop. Oooo, I'm convinced." She had hit under the beltwith that sarcastic comment and he pounced. She yelped in surprise as he gripped her wrists and pinned her down with his larger form.

"Get off, Grayson!"

"No, Roth!" He copied her squeal and she laughed. His hold on her loosened and he rolled off nevertheless. He pulled her closer to him, his chest against her slender back, and ghosted his lips over her cheek.

"I think I've told you this at least five hundred times already but …I love you."

"I love you too… but every day the reason why is becoming less apparent."

* * *

**Did you see that coming? I didn't. At least not so early. I had this chapter partially completed when I started typing and the rest just flowed out.**

**Reviews:**

**_xino_- Thank you and I have the same concept of flamers.**

**_Poison Tonic LX_- I've thought about betas but for some reason never get around to it. I procrastinate as you can tell from the lateness of this chapter. But thank you for your offer.**

**_spiracle_- I'm back. Glad you reviewed. Thank you.**

**_Aero_- The other Titans haven't made any changes except they have grown taller, and are a tad bit more mature. Thanks.**

**_inuspartan_- Hi. I suppose you don't even remember this story. Here's a little bit of action. Anyway, Thank You.**

**_pandi_- I love Rob/Rae too! Thanks for your review!**

**_Iris Night_- I'm glad you thought it humorous. I'm told I'm too sarcastic to be funny. So Thanks for the perk-up!**

**_Delirium24_- You are the second person to say it was funny so I guess it's true. Thanks…**

**_KenshinGal128_- I love your review. Short and sweet but I like any review. Thanks!**

**_Umbra Pruella_- Thanks. I wanted it to be different.**

**_AuroraMikayla_- One of my most loyal reviewers and an awesome writer! Thanks for saying it was amusing.**

**_StRaWbErRy_- Sorry if I say that I suck a lot. It's just in my nature. Let's just say I don't get good ideas often. I thank you.**

**_Tecna_- Hello most brilliant reviewer and writer! The only thing more unfair than the way I left the chapter last time is how long I made you wait for this one. I send you love, peace, and Red Bull. Thank you!**

**_Palidin_- Thanks for adding me to your fav list! That is soooo generous!**

**_leader_- Their banter is something I think would be very common in their relationship, with them being so alike and all. As to your guess of Raven, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Cyborg passing…. You may be right. Thanks!**

**_alena-chan_- Hi! Flash didn't say much in this chapter but I'll have more from him in future chapters seeing as he is pretty much the only JLA member I can tolerate. I had time and I updated for you so I hope you enjoyed it. As long as I live, you shall remain on my list. (I'm strange too!)**

**_Dark Shadows 01_- JLA really isn't my thing either but I think that it's time for the TT to take their places. Here's your update and thanks!**

**_BrokenHummingbirdWings_- I don't even know where this headed but I'll be sure to let you guys know. Robin's personality change was just… natural and I love his character this way. Thanks for reviewing every time I update!**

**_Queen Raven_- I was concentrating on TS but after getting almost 30 reviews on only two chapters I saw this story's potential. Thanks!**

**_ghostfang_- Okay I updated. Thanks for loving my 'great' story as you put it!**

**I PROMISE the next chapter will be out sooner…**

**Sorry for the delay,**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**


	4. Farewell and A New Hell

**Disclaimer: _I own Teen Titans, I own Teen Titans_…nope, still doesn't work.**

**How long since I updated? Let me count the years…**

**Just to clear up any confusion, Raven and Nightwing are together romantically and have been for some time. Reasons as to why it is kept hidden will be answered further down the page.**

* * *

She woke to a hand stroking her side and another her hair but the sorceress chose to ignore the ministrations. They would become more wandering but that was her goal. Eventually her prediction of the near future became the present and lips skimmed her neck.

Some mornings began this way and this wake up call was surely more pleasuring than the shrill blare of an alarm clock. Raven turned to look into the piercing blue eyes that always caught hers and her 'good morning' was muffled by his kiss. She groaned as his body engulfed hers and she accepted it without hesitance.

"We…have…to go." She mumbled between the moments when he left her. Damn tease, she added mentally and he laughed.

"Exactly why do we have to do that?" Richard asked before attacking her neck, coaxing out a moan.

"To see them off, remember?"

As if on cue, the alarm shrieked with a blinking **6:30** shining brightly. He had forgotten that the team that lost the exercise yesterday had to leave at seven this morning. Reluctantly, the Titans' leader rolled off with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. It was just the second day and one team was already leaving this…rook in the sky. Somehow it seemed unfair to base their failure on one instance. They worked well together and it was unfortunate that they had to go back to earth and wait until the next recruitment.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Raven slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked back and smirked. "Are you coming or not?"

"Do you have a reason as to why I shouldn't?"

Then again, the next recruitment wasn't that long of a wait.

* * *

Everyone had gathered on the departure deck in full uniform where a pod was filled and ready to fly back to earth.

"We're going to miss you two. Who's going to yell insults that nobody understands?" Cyborg smiled down at them sadly, knowing that they would have loved to be a part of the Justice League. They would have been the youngest recruits since…forever really. Starfire had already said her goodbyes, she was the reason why their sides were still throbbing and the others added theirs in as well and now it was time for them to leave.

The JLA members hadn't made an appearance, all except for Flash who spoke with them last. One would think that Zatanna would have wanted to see her own team's departure.

"Adios, my fellow speed demons. See you guys when you hit puberty."

"Véale luego, amigos. Buena suerte," Mas y Menos bid their farewells and minutes later, they were officially incapable of being chosen for the League. The young heroes were all left to wonder who was going to be terminated next because in the next few days, another team was to be shipped off.

"Titans. Now that you have successfully passed the first test, it's time to prepare for the second," Batman had filed in along with his teammates, startling some of the Titans that were deep in thought. "This test will last for two full days where you will have to be on your own. Without your partner. You will have to find each other in the course we have designed for you. This will help us to comprehend your ability to accomplish tasks on your own. I think it is fair to say that none of you have truly had that opportunity." He looked around the group and halted on Nightwing a second longer than the others.

Ironically, the Titans thought the complete opposite. Many of them had been independent before. Like Aqualad and Raven, for example. Aqualad protected the entire Pacific and Atlantic Seas on his own and Raven…Raven had technically been alone since the beginning of her demonic days on Azarath.

Batman continued. "This task begins in an hour and during this time, we advise that you gather supplies that you think you may need. In your rooms is a list of the things you may not bring and if you do, you are automatically disqualified. Do these instructions penetrate?"

They all nodded and left the room immediately.

* * *

"This is bullshit," Speedy stated while they were all on the lift. A few of them agreed with grunts and sighs. "How could they expect us to gather supplies when we don't know where the hell we're going? They could be sending us to Tokyo somewhere…"

His partner scoffed. "I doubt it, Roy. We'll probably be in the seven circles of hell if it was Wonder's idea." Bumblebee didn't quite hold a liking for their team leader since she practically bit their heads off for having too slow of a reaction during their first test.

"We can handle hell. Done it before," Nightwing glanced at Raven who was leaning on the wall next to him, her head resting on the cold steel as she shrugged.

"You both faired well in the first task but the others and ourselves were not as successful, friend Nightwing," Starfire spoke for the first time that day, which was highly unusual for the alien princess. She was the morning person who actually sung during breakfast. Maybe this was taking more of a toll on her than expected.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors slid open silently to reveal the girls' floor. **(A/N: They all have separate rooms and the sexes have separate floors.)** The females of the group stepped out and Nightwing straightened up, forgetting that Raven's room was not his as well.

"Where are you going?" Aqualad questioned and the black spandex clad vigilante paused in realization. After the doors closed, he stretched. "Just stretching. Still tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"After doing what? Or whom, should I ask?" Speedy grinned, implying certain relations between him and another bird, but it soon fell after a large metal hand flew across the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Shut up or I'll drive one of those arrows up your ass," Cyborg threatened, catching the innuendo. Nightwing stared at him before stepping out once the elevator stopped once again.

"I think Cy knows something about us," Richard told Raven after he had snuck back down to her room.

"Oh…why do you say that?" The demoness was levitating over her bed, eyes closed and performing some kind of summoning spell.

"Speedy said something about us and Cy almost knocked his head off for it."

"So? You know how big brother is."

"But this time he didn't look at me with one of those accusing glares that says that 'I'll castrate you if you ever touch her like that,'" He watched as several objects materialized in the air before floating down to land softly on the floor. They intended on telling Cyborg and the others eventually but now...it was too much fun. It was exhilirating. The feeling of hiding something from their friends that knew everything about them. It was the only way to have privacy, not informing them and for the moment holding this secret wasn'tharmful in any way so Raven and he snuck behind corners and doors in an almost unseemly relationship.

"Maybe that's a good thing. If he knows and he hasn't harmed you yet, maybe he doesn't intend to. Give me anything that's electrical that you have." Raven settled back down and pushed herself off of the bed.

"Why?" He reached for his communicator and tracking devices nonetheless.

"Because it's on the list. We can't have electrical devices, any kind of transport unit except for one tote bag each, and two choice weapons," She took his possessions and tossed them on the nightstand beside hers.

"One tote bag? That's good for two-" He stopped when she held up a navy blue bag that was only a foot and a half long and six inches wide. "What the hell is that? Is that a doggy bag? You're laughing and I'm serious." Raven was smiling broadly at his reaction.

"I can work with it. A few spells and we can fit whatever we need. Also, our weapons must be contained in the bag." She carried on after his jaw dropped. "On the floor is everything I thought that would be useful. Water, food, ponchos, etc. Basic camping material. It'll be fine. As long as we have our bond, finding each other will be easy."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't use our bond?" Raven nearly shouted.

"It is not fair to the others that you have a telepathic bond that would help you finish your test so easily. Might I add that you can not use your other abilities either or you both will be disqualified." Zatanna answered with a twisted sneer.

"But I can still fly, correct?"

The magician only chuckled and walked away. They were again in the simulation room but all of them would perform their tasks at once. Some of them had even changed their uniforms. The men wore more loose clothing and the heroines who wore skirts now donned pants.

"You only have two days to locate your partner. After that you will be pulled out of the course. The team that finishes last will suffer the same fate as mine." Zatanna explained without remorse. It seemed that she didn't even care that her team had 'lost.'

"What if more than one team doesn't make the deadline?" Cyborg asked the League.

"You'll find out if you do." Again Zatanna answered and left more them all more frustrated.

"That's not an acceptable answer." Raven spoke still upset with the decision about not using her powers. Zatanna stepped forward but the Man of Steel stopped her.

"Your grade has hereby been dropped, Falcon. A consequence of your constant disrespectful nature," Superman sentenced. Nightwing looked down to the purple-haired vixen whose eyes were beginning to glow a deathly white.

"Let us continue with the test, shall we?" The question came from Wonder Woman with a slight edge in her voice.

"We shall." Batman replied with the same apparent edge and the second test had started.

* * *

**Okay…this is a short chapter with a definite cliffy and I'm sorry but I need some time to figure out how this test will end and I'll make up for the length next chapter.**

**I forgot to mention that this story is Rae/Robin centered so if I focus on them during the exercises, that's the reason.**

**Thanks to all of the people who reviewed this story and I hate that I can't reply publicly but I will reply with PMs. If you don't have an account here and have a question, please leave an e-mail address and I will answer it.**

**I won't make any promises as to when the next chapter is coming but if I get some opinions from you talented writers out there, (you know who you are) I can get it out sooner.**

**Hasta la vista, mi amigos!**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**


End file.
